Blood Lust
by froggyluvr
Summary: okay, ahem. miroku is a vampire and sango is a vampire hunter. when sango is captured by miroku, will it end in death or somthing different... not as lame as it sounds lol
1. meal time

Don't own em'

Don't sue my pants off please, I like my pants

Blood Lust

Rain splattered off the concrete as the young man walked. Violet orbs

fixated on the cold ground beneath him. Rain was soaking him and his clothes. With the freezing temperatures of this winter season, it would surely cause normal human beings hyperthermia. But not him. He was"different" from most people. Silently, he made his way through the cold city, unnoticed by everyone. _"I'm hungry"_ he thought realizing he had skipped dinner. The rain was letting up and he could hear his stomach growling. _"common'_ _Miroku,_ _it shouldn't be this hard to find food_", he thought angrily. He had been walking around this city for hours, and still no sign off a good meal. Looking around, quickly he spotted a parking lot garage. "Perfect". "grr….uh.", picking up the noise of someone close by, he looked over to see a small woman digging in her purse trying to find her car keys. This was not an easy task to do if it was freezing, raining, AND you were holding an umbrella. Still groaning that she couldn't find them, Miroku casually walked over. "Excuse me ma'am", he said politely. The woman quickly looked up from her purse, surprised to see anyone out in this weather this late at night. "What do you want," she gruffly responded taking a few steps back.. "Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you, but you seemed like you could use some assistance". She eyed him from head to toe. He had thick, messy black hair and beautiful eyes. He was young, and his face didn't look all that threatening. It was hard to say "no" to those georgous eyes. "Well, I guess you could hold my umbrella," she responded. "Great!" happy I can help". Miroku couldn't help but grin, "_this is going to be easier than I thought_". As he was grinning, the woman looked up. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She began backing up in total terror. "What's the matter miss?" Miroku realized she must have seen his teeth. "_good going idiot_," he mentally scolded himself. "now she's gonna run". There in his mouth were two, perfectly white fangs. "VAMPIRE!" the woman was starting to scream. _Time to move._ Quickly, he jumped her covering her mouth and slamming her into the ground. She sputtered an "uh" sound, before slipping into unconsciousness. He heaved her against a car so she was eye-level to him. Quickly lifting her chin, he moved his face close to hers and bit down, hard on her neck. Blood was now pouring into his mouth and down his throat. After a few minutes, he released her; she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Finally, a good meal!"

(A.N. okay….well, first chappy for ya'. I will try to upload the next one soon. Sango and the main plot thingie are commn so have patience please. Yea, I know. Miroku kinda took a violent turn there.


	2. I never told you what i did for a living

Okay, second chapter

and oh yea, the titile of this story is from my chemical romance's song. So don't sue me for that either please.

don't own them, k?

I never told you what I did for a living. Chp 2

Crimson blood rolled down the pale creatures cheek. "One more blow and he's down for the count." The assailant quickly drew a blade from her sleeve and lunged, jabbing the vampire right where his heart would be. "Curse you human!" it snarled before falling to the ground. The young fighter smirked. "Now you won't be hurting anyone anymore." With her slender fingers, she brushed a piece of her beautiful brown hair from her eyes. "Another night's work, done." For as long as Sango could remember, she had been fighting the "Undead" in order to protect the innocent. In a way, she felt it was her duty to do so to get revenge for her parents. Vampires had robbed her of her parents when she was young, leaving her an orphan. Walking down the dark sidewalk, Sango looked at her wrist. The clock read 2:00 a.m. "Ughhh." "Kagome is going to kill me!" I had yet again, missed dinner. Kagome, her best friend and _also _room mate, had wanted Sango to be "on time" for dinner for the last week so she could meet her new boyfriend, Inuyasha. For hours she'd go on about how cute "Inu" was or what he did that day. Most stuff was fine, but I really didn't care about things like when he'd feed his goldfish. It wasn't that I'm not happy for kagome, it's just, after hearing about this guy for hours on end, it really made you want to choke him!. The stone steps of the apartment neared. Unlocking the door she trudged up the stairs. "Room 212." Throwing her keys and gear on the linoleum floor, she made her way to the bathroom. The lights were off signaling that Kagome was asleep. The hot water felt great on Sango's shoulders. The tiny, wet beads messaging her sore body. Examining her body, she noticed she only had a few scratches and a minor cut. "Not too shabby." "Guess im not slipping after all."

A.N.

Well, that was the second chapter. I know I kinda switched views a lot. Sorry about that. I would be talking as if I were a 3rd person, then from sango's point of view. Hopefully that didn't confuse anyone. Thanks for reading. I will try to continue shortly.

Froggyluvr


	3. The Assignment

"…_.Yes…I understand." Miroku stood there bowing before the cloaked figure. "Your highness, I understand." "I take this assignment with great honor." "Good", the husky voice replied. Turning around he pulled from his cloak a crème colored folder, handing it to the young man. He smiled a wicked grin. "For the sake of your brethren." "Oh and Miroku, call me Rinoshi. _

Miroku sat on the park bench, replaying the previous night's events in his head. "An assignment", he thought lazily leaning back further on the bench.

_Vampires and humans had been battling since the beginning of time; Fighting for dominance and higher power. Over the centuries the vampire race became stronger, starting a form of government aimed to destroy and human who served as a threat…or just any human. Period. The humans and the undead would never be at peace._

_It was unnatural._

_It was wrong._

_It was against the law. _

Obediently, Miroku followed the orders of his higher ups. And always excepted any challenge that came his way. Pulling the folder from his long trench coat pocket; he examined the contents, first glancing around to make sure there were no "By standers."

_To the average eye he looked like a normal guy, going everywhere and doing everything the normal human being would do, but it was all a show. Sometimes he wondered how the humans never suspected, but once the sun faded back and night appeared, the hunt was on_

Slowly he fingered through the contents, carefully folding back the pieces of paper. The target had a profile, and a long one at that. Miroku began scanning over the document………..

Suspect Name: Sango Taijiya

Sex: female. "_hmmm, female…." _

Level: 5 out 0f 5

Location: most currently, downtown Tokyo

Profile—

Works for the ULAC. Prime suspect in the deaths of 15 top men.

Target to be destroyed ASAP.

No Exceptions

Below all this was more information and some pictures. Miroku continued to finger the papers, scanning every square inch of the photos. She was a young woman, possibly not even into her twenties yet. Her hair was beautiful, long and a gorgeous chestnut color. She also had the most stunning hazel eyes that caught Miroku's breath in his throat. "Wait, _beautiful??? Stunning??" "_Humans are disgusting!" _"I mustn't think these thoughts_!" "Bad miroku _Bad!,"_ Miroku mentally scolded himself. _"Oh…and her body..."_ _"MIROKU!"_ his head screamed. Tucking the folder back into his pocket; he got up and began walking further into the autumn filled park. "Get ready Sango, cause here I come."

"I'm sorry Kagome", Sango explained, hoping that her best friend would forgive her at least one more time.

"Hmm sango, I dunno, this is about the hundredth time this month you've skipped out on me."

"And only for a few….vampires!" Kagome let out a frustrated "Graah" sound walking into the living area. She slumped into their beat up sofa. "Kags," sango whined. "You know that if I don't stop them they _will _kill _more _people and ULAC will kill me!!" Kagome sighed. "Okay, but better be there next time missy, or I'll kill ya' before the vampires or ULAC!" Sango chuckled. "ha ha, okay Kagome." That was a great thing about Kagome. She has a heart of gold and usually always forgave Sango whenever she was working late for UlAC. ULAC was the "Undead legion annihilation committee", where Sango had been working ever since she was 10, a little over 9 years. (A.N./ yea I know ULAC is really a retarded name! oh and Sango's age is 19 and miroku's is about 25ish.) Her skill had greatly improved since then, giving her a 5 out of a possible 5, meaning she was the best of the best. "Well, I'm going to go on a little run through the park, Kagome," Sango stated getting up from the sofa. "Okay, see ya!" kagome replied in her normal pippy voice. Sango walked into her room, which was in desperate need of a good cleaning, and threw on some work out pants and a hoodie. Only one thing was missing, her ipod, quickly, she grabbed it off her oak dresser as she headed out the door towards the park

All the leaves had changed to beautiful shades of oranges and yellows. "Ahh," she thought, "I love the cold weather". My chemical romance blasted through her ears as she ran The perfect music to get pumped up to. (A.N. hee hee I love mcr. Can't wait till the black parade! Ahem…back to the story) The park cemetery was coming into view. Sango reached for her ipod, turning it off as she went past. For some reason this cemetery always made her stop, as if an unseen force was pulling her towards it. There she stood, Staring amongst the hundreds of tombstones that that probably stretched for miles and dated back into the 1800's .

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind Sango, snapping her out of her little trance. "Huh!" sango gasped startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you!"

A young man who appeared to be in his early twenties, stood smiling broadly.

"Oh, it's no big deal, Sango said. "I was just off in my own little world.

"Hehe, that happens to me too sometimes he said still smiling.

"So", Sango said, slightly blushing. "Is there something I can help you with sir?" "Please, he said politely, "There's no need to call me "Sir", "My name is Miroku." He put his hand out for Sango to shake. And yes my kind lady, there is something I could use your assistance with." "You see, I recently moved here from a more _…southern…_part of town, so I don't know the area too well." He continued. "Do you know a good place where a guy could get a drink?" As Miroku spoke, Sango studied his features. He was a tall and very handsome man. His hair was thick and he had absolutely wonderful eyes.

"Ma'am?" Miroku asked, bringing her out of her trance again. "Oh, I'm sorry" Sango stammered, fidgeting with her fingers. "Yes, there's a nice little bar downtown only a block from here called "Giff's". "I highly recommend it, my best friend works there and I go there often myself."

"Why thank you" Miroku said gratefully. "You're a big help…uh…um"

"Sango", Sango said finishing his sentence. "Right," he said. "Sango, what a beautiful name." This caused Sango to blush harder than before.

"Perhaps I'll see you around then Sango?"

"Yep, sure will Sango said. Just as sango was turning around to finish her run, she helt something warm rub on her bottom. "EEEEK!" she screeched whirling around, slapping the pervert on the cheek. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she screamed, unjustified. Miroku rubbed his face, which was stinging with pain. "Sorry Sango", he pouted. "You were just too beautiful not to touch!"

"ARRGH!! PERVERT!" She screamed before storming away. "And he seemed like _such _a nice guy too!"

"_Still, there was something about him, besides his pervert ness that gave her a bad feeling…"_

His face was stinging, but besides that he really lucked out. "Here I was", he thought, "just walking the park when this woman runs past." "I recognized who it was almost immediently, Sango Taijiya, My target." "As if it were meant to be!" On top of everything he now knew where to find her if he needed to, "Giff's." _"Perfect"_ he thought. "Hehe," I just couldn't resist rubbing her backside, even if she was human, it's a bad habit!" "Oh how much fun he could have with this one!"

Well there ya' go. A bit longer chapter. Thanks for the reviewa, and hopefully I'll get more with the addition of this chapter


	4. Foolish mistakes

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews!

Okay, I know there was a question about miroku and the "sun" issue. The answer is yes, Miroku can go in the sun. not all vampires can though. This will be better explained though as the story continues

Oh and also, in my last chapter I introduced a character, Rinoshi. Im making a change to his name, It is now Naraku ok?

…...

_The room was dark and there were no windows. _

_In the center stood a boy no older than the age of five; a tall man stood gripping his shoulder. "You are nothing you obsolete piece of waste." "your duty is to your kind and your kind **only**." "you are an abomination." "I want my mommy!", the child cried. "Mommy?" the man snickered. "You don't have a mommy." Now he began to sob. "I do too have a mommy!" "She says she loves me and that I'm her little boy!" "Well", the man continued in a harsh tone, "I don't care what kind of fantasy you've created in that empty head of yours, but you now have no mommy and you live here." The young boy began to scream._

"AHH!" Miroku shot up out of bed, sweat glistening off his face. For weeks the same dream had woken him up and plagued his thoughts. "Mir..oku?" A female's voice asked from nest to him. "Why the hell are you screaming", the woman sat up, clearly agitated. Miroku looked over at the vampires.

He had slept with her.

Just like all the others.

Sometimes he didn't know their names or was just too drunk to remember them. "It's nothing," he lied, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. "Go back to sleep." "Screw you," she huffed getting up. "I wasn't even supposed to fall asleep in the first place!" "I bet now all the good tasting humans are in their houses. "The only ones left are those reeking hobos." "I will not degrade my self as to eat one of those!" Quickly she found her clothes on the floor, and left. Miroku then sighed, falling back on the bed.

"I sure am gonna miss what-ever her name was."

Today was the day. The day that little miss Tajiiya meets her match. Miroku's face brightened. "It's been far too long since I've fought someone who can really put up a fight". "Maybe she'll be entertaining…."

Sango squinted her eyes in an attempt to see anything. "_I can't let him escape." _This place was so dark. "I can barely see my hands in front of my face." Holding the weapon close to her chest, she crouched amongst the wooden crates. "So far he's only hit me once…a lucky shot." Slowly she began inching her way out from behind the boxes. "Where is he??" The warehouse was deathly silent. The only thing to be heard was sango's fast heart beat. "_I need to calm down!" _Taking a deep breath, she sprinted forward. "Dammit!" A shuriken!! The bladed star wizzed past her, nicking her sleeve. "It's about time you came out of hiding." A man's figure began to emerge from the shadows. "There's no way you can beat me with that hack-job weapon." He smirked. "It's truly a disgrace that you fight with your father's weapon, Sango." The vampire hunter clenched her fists. "How dare you talk about my father that way!" Leaping into the air, Sango withdrew a blade from each of her sleeves and rushed for him. Just as she was about to make the impact, the man flipped backwards onto a wooden crate. Not being able to stop in time, Sango collided into the crates edge. Dust flew from its resting place.

"You are a very foolish woman," the man chuckled. "Didn't your sensei teach you not to give into enemy insults?" As much as Sango hated to admit it, he was right. Every time anyone spoke negatively about her parents…she snapped. Quickly, she swung the blade that was tightly clenched in her hand and swung it at the decrepit box. The plan was a success. Before he could even move, the box collapsed. "That'll teach ya." Sango let in a big breath of air. "wait a second", she thought. "Why hasn't he moved yet?" Carefully she approached the box, peeking inside. "NO." the box, to her shock, was empty.

"Looking for me?!" Whirling around, the beautiful brunette was met with a blade in her side. By the little source of light that filtered in through the building, she could see him smiling. His emerald eyes sparkled. "Y-ou …. You bastard!" She spat through clenched teeth. The green eyed man released his grip on her. Sango gasped, falling to the floor.

"ENOUGH!!!" A booming voice echoed through the building. Lights from all around suddenly flashed on. The formally dark warehouse was now lit. Looking down Sango could see a steady trail of blood flowing from her side. "_damn."_ "You both fought very well." A tall brawny made his way across the floor. "Reo?" he said, facing the man who had stabbed Sango. "I declare you the winner of this match." "You now may go." Reo bowed, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Thank you sir!"

"And as for you sango," he said coldly looking down upon her. "You slipped up in your game and paid the price." If Reo were to be a real vampire, well… I wouldn't be talking to you right now." "Clean yourself up before exiting this building." "We can't have one of our "supposed" top soldiers walking around looking like that." With this said, he took his leave. Reo looked over at Sango.

"You got lucky bitch," he spat before leaving as well.

"I'm such an idiot!, Sango screamed. "How could I let a practice battle at the dojo get so out of hand?" "Where was my head?!" Sango's eyes narrowed. "I will not let this effect me;" and bravely she tried to stand.

It hurt…it hurt a lot, but

sango was determined to not let it bother her. Luckily, the dojo had a small clinic where she cleaned her wound. The supplies there weren't the best ever, so more than likely the bandage would come undone soon. "Why hadn't I driven here?!" She whined. Clutching her side, she limped down the sidewalk. "Dammit Dammit Dammit!" "How could I have been so foolish as to underestimate Reo?!!" Giff's was just around the corner. If kagome was working she could give her a lift the rest of the way home. (A./N. if anybody cares, the time in the story is about 9 pmish.)

"Oh Kagome, please be there!"

The old bar really wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be. Casually Miroku sipped from his vodka. Hopefully Sango would arrive soon, before people started noticing that he didn't exactly "fit in".

"Excuse me sir?" Miroku looked up from his glass.

"Would you care for another drink?" The bar tender stood there (I don't know what girl bar tenders are called) looking as happy and giddy as ever. "Kagome," was on her name tag. "Oh no thank you", he responded in his "Woman voice." This was the voice he used whenever he talked to women. It was soft, polite and cheery… the very opposite of his real personality. Kagome then went through the employee door. His eyes then fell back onto his drink. He swished it around a bit. "_I wonder what that dream was all about." "Who was that boy?" "Why was Naraku there?" _"Oh well." He had bigger things to worry about at the moment. Like Sango. In his mind a picture of the very beautiful woman flashed through. "Why do I have thoughts about an assignment this way?!?"

"DING DING."

The bar doors swung open. "well , well, well, speak of the devil…"

There in the doorway stood Sango.

She scanned the bar. No Kagome. "Uhh, just when I need her most…" Sighing, she took a seat at the nearest bar stool.

"Greetings, my lady." A familiar voice sounded next to her.

"Oh great", she groaned sarcastically, "Just who I wanted to see." Turning her head, she faced Mirkou…aka the pervert from the park.

"Now isn't the time."

"Please Sango, just listen for a moment." "Id like to apologize for my errm..umm "rudeness" in the park the other day.

"Oh", she said now slightly pissed. "You mean for when you grabbed my ass?" Nervously he placed his hand on the back of his head. "Yes," "And I apologize sincerely. "Is there any way I could possibly make it up to you?"

Sango pretened to think for a moment. "Actually, there is."

"YOU CAN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" She didn't have time to talk. The pain in her side was immense and her head was starting to spin. Getting up from her stool, she headed out the door.

"What was with her?" She seemed so agitated and Miroku was positive he smelled blood on her. Whatever was wrong with her didn't matter. Now was the perfect time to make his move. There was barely anybody around this place, and the parking lot was empty. Miroku hurried out the door.

(A.N/ yea, he just dined and dashed, but kagome was in the back if you were wondering)

"I can barely see straight." Sango was back on the sidewalk walking home. Time was passing extremely slow seeing as every step she took caused immense pain through her body. Darkness now blanketed the city. The only thing lighting her path was a few occasional streetlights and the moon. Suddenly, a rustling noise came from behind her; stopping dead in her tracks. Her instincts told her to get into a fighting stance. It was a feeble attempt, blood could now be seen through her shirt. "_shit." "If a vampire tries to attack me in this condition, there's no way I can fight back!" _"Now bow miss Sango, there's no need to be afraid." "Miroku?" she sighed in relief, turning to face him. "For a second I thought you were a….." The miroku that stood before her wasn't the man she just saw shortly before. His violet orbs were now red. His ears were slightly pointed, and the worst thing of all were his teeth. Vampire fangs protruded from his gums. "No". She managed to stammer. Stunned, she began backing up in total horror. "How could…but you were…you were in the sun?"

"I have many talents," he replied. Everything friendly was gone from this man. It was now replaced with a cold, empty glare.

He had the woman where he wanted her. Now determining (by the bloody scent), she was wounded and could not fight back. "Sango Taijiya," He stated loud and business like, "By order of the vampire council you have been sentenced to death for membership in the ULAC organization and the murders of brethren." Not once did he look away from her eyes. He continued stepping forward.

"_Look at her beautiful face filled with fear." "You don't really want to do this." _His mind battled back and forth. _"She's killed so many. "You have a duty to uphold." _

"Umpf." Sango had tripped over her feet and was now on the ground.

"ah!" she clenched her side. Blood now on the concrete.

"Get away from me!"

without even blinking, he reached inside his trench coat retrieving a silver dagger.

The time had come.

Sadly, she wasn't going to be very much fun due to her Injury.

Raising the dagger high in the air, he prepared her death.

"This was it." Sango's mind was screaming, but for some reason, she couldn't make a sound. "How did I not seem him?" "He must have been following me fro weeks!" Silently the raven haired man stood over her, the dagger positioned over her chest.

She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow.

Her eyes were shut. Fear was all over her face. Just as Miroku was about to jam the blade in her; he was surprised. _"Wha?...my hands…are shaking??" "Why can't I bring myself to kill her?" "If I don't… Naraku will kill me!" _A silent tear made its way through sango's closed eye. His hands were still shaking. _"What the hell?!" _

"_Why hasn't he killed me yet?"_ She opened her eyes slightly. The vampire's face held the most unusual expression. It was a mix of confusion...fear and…compassion?

She was looking at him now. Those stunning hazel eyes. "I know what I must do."

Switching the blade into his other hand, he curled his fingers into a fist; he hit her had across the face, knocking her out instantly.

"What am I to do with you miss Taijiya?" He bent down to her level. "There's no way I can leave you here." "They'll find you alive…"After thinking for a few moments, Mirkou picked her up bridal style and held her in his arms. "Guess I have no choice but to bring you home with me"

okay, when that was a long chappy for me hehe

hope u all enjoyed

I'll update as soon as I can


	5. never surrender

Hey peoples…sry it took me so long to update.

Between exams and other crap, it was hard to find time

Any hoo, here's the next chappy. I don't think it's "the best", but I'll upload

It anyways. Next chapter will be better. Promise,

Thank you all for the reviews.

Here we go.

His mind was racing.

"What have I done?"

"What do I do now?" "Naraku always follows up on assignments, and chances are he's going to want a body!" The smell of blood was thick in the air. Sango lay unconscious on the tattered leather sofa. Her wound was pretty severe, and if action wasn't taken soon, she would most likely perish. "Why do I choose now of all times to screw up?!" Miroku examined the sleeping girl. To him, he had 2 choices. Leaver her to die, or save her. The answer was actually very quite clear. Although his brain was screaming one thing; the hands attached to his arms wouldn't raise a weapon to her. "I can't do this." "I'm so pathetic." "Naraku was right about me…"

………………………………………………………

"_I pictured death to be so much different than this." "how I would die." "Everything" "So many questions floating about my head." "I feel so warm, yet everything is so dark." "Will my parents be waiting for me on the other side?" "My body is probably lying on the street, blood drained with wounds on my neck." "Hehe, what will the general say?" _

A speck of light was suddenly visible in the immense darkness.

"_What?" "What is that light….what's going on?"_

Sango's eyes slowly fluttered open. Creaks of a ceiling fan rang through the room. _"I'm not dead?" "How is that possible?" _

Fog still lingered in her eyes; but starting to fade away. Warm, soft, squishy blankets engulfed her entire body. Contrasting to the blankets, the room was cold. From what she could make out through the darkness was just a nightstand. No windows. "The only light source being a small flickering candle in the corner of the room.

"_How did I get…Miroku…" _

Instinctively , she ran her hands all over her neck, also feeling for a pulse.

"Phew, no bite marks." "I'm alive." The memories of the night before came flooding back in a violent wave.

"HELP!" a scream escaped her lungs, desperate for someone to hear. Quickly she tried to shoot up from the bed, but was only pulled down by a sharp pain shooting up her side.

"Ahh!" She had almost forgotten about her wound.

"Careful" A voice sounded from the shadows of the room. "You wouldn't wanna' open up that little boo boo of yours. Miroku's figure slowly emerged, approaching the bed. "_how long has he been there…watching me?" _

Miroku set off across the room, reaching for something on the wall. Gripping the curtains of an unseen window, he ripped them open. Moonlight poured in, illuminating everything.

His face was back to normal now. Almost as if he had turned his vampire… off.

Eyes were violet. Ears, perfectly normal. Rolling over she tried to move from the bed. A tight pull felt on her wrist.

"Don't think about moving missy." Miroku grinned. "Not that you could or course."

A heavy metal handcuff linked her arm to the bedpost.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "Let me go!!"

"Bastard?" Miroku looked offended, making a fake pouty lip. "I saved your sorry ass and you have the nerve to call me that?" "I even bought you into my own home too.."

"You expect me to be grateful ?"

He chuckled. "To some extent my dear." "Don't worry, there are plenty of….ways…you can repay me.

"You sick pervert!!"

his face was now over come by a lecherous grin. Suddenly, he began climbling on the bed.

"What are you doing?!"

The vampire merely continued crawling up, staring into her eyes.

"wha…get off!"

Although she hadn't noticed it before, the clothes that consisted on her body was an oversized button-up t-shirt and skimpy underwear-shorts that were always under her fight uniform.

"OH GOD".

He was scaring her. He knew it too.

He managed to climb all the way up her body until he straddled her waist. Bending down, his face was barely 2 inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Sango, there are so many delightful things you and I can do together."

His teeth playfully grazing her neck.

"You may not be dead, but by the time you and I are finished, you're going to with you were."

His hand then found its way up her shirt and ran its fingers down her side

Her entire body shivered under his touch.

"Get off me," she said barely over a whisper.

Removing his hand from her shirt, he rolled off her and walked out the door.

The events that had just occurred replayed over and over in her mind

"What's he going to do to me?" "Did he touch me like that to play with my mind?"

for once in her life, Sango Taijiya was completely helpless.

Not to mention she was

Half naked.

Tied to a bed,

And at the mercy of a perverted vampire.

"I HAVE TO ESCAPE!"

…………………………………………………..

"That went all too well."

Miroku thought as he slumped into the sofa. "Ah, but what to do now…." His head flung back against the pillow. The smell of blood was coming off of Sango's bloody clothes (that now resided in a heap on the living room floor) He had removed all of her weapons when he changed her. It took all his strength from removing her bra too. The only item of hers that she had left was chapstick, but hey come on, what could she do with that??

"GAH!" miroku yelled in frustration.

"She smells so freaking good!" "I'm sooo hungry!!"

"Why is it I'm always thinking of food?"

………………………………………………………..

A day had gone by since the vampire had last entered the room. Other than the occasional creak of the ceiling fan, there was only silence.

"Where is he?" "I'm getting hungry, tired, and not to mention I kinda have to pee…."

Again Sango tugged at the heavy cuff. Pulling and pulling, she just couldn't manage to slip her hand through the hole.

"don't you dare break my bed bitch."

Miroku strode into the room carrying a tray of some sort. "Let me go!", Sango spat. \

"now now dearest, I can't let you go on an empty stomach", or at all he muttered."

"Besides, I have food for you." Then he walked to her side and placed the small tray on the bed.

The smell of eggs and bacon floated up through her nose, intoxicating her mind with hunger.

"Now, I myself prefer a tasty pint of fresh blood, but for some reason, I didn't think you'd go for that."

"Just what are you trying to pull here, Miroku?" Sango glared. "I wouldn't eat that even if you said it would magically free me."

Miroku'e eye brow twitched.

"What did you do to it anyways?" "poison it?"

His eyes burned into hers.

"Trust me Sango, I'm not going to poison anything." "I have a…different…plan for you." Miroku smiled slyly. "Now you best eat up cause' that's the best meal you'll bne getting in a long time."

"If you have plans of killing me, why haven't you done it already?" "when you had the chance?!" "Do you think that by keeping me here im going to regret working for the government?" "Well guess what?!" "I will never regret that!" "The government raised me from when I was a child!" "When my parents were murdered by scum like you!"

Pure rage seethed in her eyes.

"When I get loose.." "When I get loose I will kill you!!!"

"Expect a fight, because I will not go down easily!"

hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I hate you."

"I hate you!" Sango screamed and tried to kick him with her foot. How he reacted surprised her.

Instead of striking her back, or yelling, he merely responded, "Eat it if you wish", and walked right back out the door.

"Where are you going?!" She continued to scream. Tears fell down her face as she yanked even harder at her hand.

The situation had finally sunken in. There really was nobody around that could help her.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Damn wench." "How dare she talk to me like that." "

after I spared her life." Miroku thought about what she said. Her eyes looked so determined and strong, but at the same time they were overcome with sadness. They affected him. Somehow.

He never would admit it to himself or Anyone, but it hurt. Her eyes hurt. They killed him inside.

"Why?!" "Why is she so special?!"

Miroku flung himself back down on the sofa, burying his face in a pillow. "Tommorow her new life will begin….."

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

…………

well, there ya' go. Sorry if it's not all that long, I had written this chapter pretty long to begin with, but wasn't satisfied with it. I started over and this to me is much better

thank you all again for the reviews

sorry for the wait

until next time…


	6. hide and seek

"_RUN!"_

_The woman's shrill scream echoed through the woods. Tears were fogging his vision as he dashed through the dense thicket. Twigs and branches lashing at his little arms and legs. ed_

_Confusion and fear, unimaginable fear, wrapped around his mind like a smothering blanket. All he could really understand was that his mother was in danger….and he was too._

_With a tiny heart pounding, the boy crawled inside a hollowed log to hide from his predator. There, gasping for breaths, he desperately tried not to cry. _

"_where's mommy?"_

_the only thought in his head. _

_Minutes seemed like hours while hiding in the mossy safe haven. The fear still had not subsided inside his chest. The boy pushed to one of the log's sides; pressed his hands against the bark, trying to hear for sounds. _

_Nothing._

_Taking a deep breath of courage, the young one crawled out of the mossy log and looked around._

"_Wha?..."_

_Although he hadn't noticed before the woods in which he was residing backed right up to the park cemetery….._

_Stumbling over his converse shoe laces, he cautiously tip-toed into the tomb stones._

"_FOOLISH CHILD!"_

"_Ah!" he yelled and began to run. Before he could even take a step, a bloodied hand yanked him by the shirt. _

_His attacker effortlessly held him to the earthy floor, locking him dead in the eye. _

_What the poor child saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. The man's eyes were blood red and swarmed with hatred. Blood dripped from his mangeled finger nails as his flowing black hair lapped him in the face. _

_Too petrified to even scream._

"_stop squirming boy!" he growled. _

"_Do you wish to perish like your mother?"_

_then he picked up the young, frightened child and carried him to a nearby crypt. Effortlessly kicking the door down. In, he dragged the child._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango lay awake staring up at the rickety ceiling fan.

"There has to be a way out of this"

she racked her brain for any possible answers. Once again, it had been hours since she had seen miroku. For some reason, a small amount of guilt on her conscience. "Was I too hard on him??" "Oh my God!" "What am I saying??" "After what he's done?!?!"

the moonlight still poured in through the window.

"It should be morning by now…where's the sun?"

Suddenly abrupted form her thoughts, Screaming came from down somewhere outside the room.

The yells were almost masculine sounding. Halfway between a scream and a cry…

"I've got to get out of here!!" "Miroku's probably killing somebody right now!!"

Using all of her strength, Sango pulled on the handcuff. "arrgh!!"

Tighting her wrist and constricting her hand she pulled. But, this time, to her surprise, she heard a crack….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Miroku thrashed about in his sleep. Screaming. The nightly terror had once again returned, leaving his to face it .

"mother!!!"

"mother!!" In a deep gasp, his violet orbs shot open. Cold sweat dripping off his face.

"dammit!" he yelled "who is that little boy??!" "Why is Naraku always there?"

that part was actually self explanatory. Naraku always did scare him, deep down. Even more so when he was younger. He had no heart. Narku lived solely to kill and cause anarchy……

"knock knock knock"

Three loud bangs came from the front door. "visitors?" "Pshh, I never get visitors…."

Miroku trugged from the sweat-drenched bed to the living room.

"who's there?" he yelled.

No response.

Opening the door, he found himself face to face with the nightmare himself. Naraku.

"Na..Naraku, sir!", he stuttered quickly bowing. "What an honor it is to have you!"

"Get up and stop groveling", he spat. "you haven't changed at all over the years."

Uninvited, he strode into the home.

"What can I help you with your majesty?"

Naraku walked around, as if inspecting the place. "Who's clothes do those belong to?", he asked gesturing towards Sango's bloodied ones.

"Oh, those?" "they're from that assignment you gave me sir."

"you removed her clothes before killing her?"

He stared into Miroku, face unchanging. Cold and Hard.

_Shit miroku! Think of something fast!! And don't let him find sango!_

"Well sir, I er…Had some…"fun" before I took her life.

"_Can he tell I'm lying??!"_

He merely glared for a minute and continued to inspect the area.

"Where is her body, Miroku?" "It must be around here somewhere." "her scent is extremely strong."

_LIE MIRKU! LIE LIE LIE!!!!!!_

"I gave her body to some night wolves near the woods. "I didn't feel the need to inconvenience you with a dead woman.

"Very well then." "miroku, here is your money." Walking over, ha handed miroku a small envelope.

CRASH!!!!!

A loud crashing noise rang down the hallway from Sango's room .

"Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Naraku asked, quarking a brow.

"What was that noise?"

Miroku didn't realize he'd said that out loud.

"um, nothing sir. Just the wind I'm sure."

Naraku strode swiftly down the hall to the source of the noise, as If expecting to catch something. He could tell Miroku was acting strangely, even though his face showed no sign of it.

"Please, sir, I can explain", miroku jogged up next to him

Naraku peered inside Sango's room .His expression changed, and he looked towards miroku .

"_this is it! Here's where he kills me."_

"Miroku, why is half your bed gone?"

"What?!" Miroku thrust his head in the doorway.

The window was busted out,

and the bedpost sango's hand was bound to was now gone.

Along with Sango……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes I made it!"

Sango dashed down the alley ways outside his apartment. Luckily for her, the old bed had gotten a weak spot from the constant pulling and yanking. Sango had broken the bed post away in order to free her arm, then started for the window. She had tried to get out without making a noise, but unfortunately for her a bed post really wasn't too easy to fit out a window. The large post broke in just about all the glass squares. From there She hit the ground running.

It would only take miroku a matter of minutes to catch up. He had to be strong. To be able to hide his vampire state, go out in the sun, _and_ get by sango…..He just wasn't normal, that's all she could tell.

Sanog ran as fast as she possibly could, do to her state.

Wounded.

Barefoot.

Barely clothed.

Oh yes, and now lugging around a mighty heavy stump.

"Dammit!"

"Where the hell am I?" "Nothing looks familiar!"

On top of that, there were no street signs or stores. Just broken down buildings, darkness, and the occasional flickering streetlight. Alleys everywhere. There was an eery dead silence in the air. The normal city sounds couldn't be heard .And Through too dilapidated buildings, woods could be spotted.

The woods would make a sufficient hiding place, but her side pains were rushing back.

Sango decided they were too far away for her condition.

Ignoring the pains, she ran on. Sango figured she'd run at least 5 miles (or something like that).

It was time to take a breather," but where???"

Turning down the next alley way, she spotted what looked like an old dumpster and some fallen debris.  
"Looks good enough"

Crouching behind the material, sango tried to collect her thoughts.

"Okay girl, ease yourself." He's not gonna find you." "Just rellaaax." Her eyes closed for a brief moment while she took in a deep breath of air.

"Maybe because I've got Miroku's scent from his shirt, It will hide me more.

She sat for a few minutes, trying to calm down, her heart and adrenaline were going a million miles an hour. Her entire life she trained for situations like this, taking down the enemy…the vampire scum. Why was she now so scared? At the time when she needed to be the most collected?

Deciding it was safe, Sango sunk back into the alley, flattening her self as much as humanly possible against a building wall. She readied for any dangers that might be just around the corners. Surprisingly, every corner she turned, there was nothing.

The alleys seemed to go on forever. Sango now found herself lost deep inside them.

"If this place was ever under attack, the people could hide so easily…"

"Mommy?"

Sango gasped frightened, whirling around.

"Have you seen my mommy?"

Thefoe Sango was readying to face, was merely a little child.

"Who are you little one? " "What do you want?"

Sango bent down to the girl's level. Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"Where's mommy?" She sniffed and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve.

"I..I don't know, but do you know a way out of here?" "you see, I'm …lost…too"

The child suddenly clenched Sango's shirt, squeezing it as hard as she possibly could.

Then her eyes turned a sickly yellow. Her voice deepened.  
"Hehe!" She chuckled. "you humans are soo predictable and stupid!" "you didn't even know that I was a demon siren??" "And you smell like a fighter too!" "HAHA!!"

"Trying to escape are we?" "I am actually quite shocked you made it this far in the underground!" "how you managed that isn't important." "My friends and I are hungary!" "You seem like quite a tasty meal!!!"

Sango slipped into a fighting stance, which only made the demon laugh harder.

Black ooze began to slip from its mouth as a swirling black cloud encased it's body.

"Come my bretheren!" It screamed.

The ground ebneth her feet began to shake.

"Let me go!!"

five more demons jumped from the roof top. Circling around Sango. She could see them licking their lips in the moonlight.

"We'll tear her apart limb from limb!!!"

I'm soooooo sorry for the wait!!!

sango15, i hope you recieved my messages!

really i'm so sorry, hopefully i'll upload the next chapter quicker.

I write the chapters before I upload them. Sometime my computer is so slow it's not even worth it.

Okay, one quick little thingie before i go,

you know in these stories, people always say "KAMI?" It's supposed to mean God or somthing?

I got ajapanese book for christmas, and kami means hair...not God.

soooooooooooooo somebody was misinformed somewhere along the line i think.


End file.
